Injustice: Online
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: App version. Kind of like an open world version of Injustice with some hints of other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup. Inhuman Here. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. lots o' stuff. Like this. For the readers who play Injustice: Gods Among Us the app, then they will kind of understand this. For Omega Fairy and Demon, Bookworm, and Fairy readers, i'm working on them. Heart is hard to write with and i'm making the next Omega Fairy chapter show some stuff on John that will have purpose later.**

Doomsday was laying down, calmly enjoying the in game breeze. He was in the middle of a small plain, his huge arms being used as back rests for his current teammates, (Normal) Batman and (Godfall) Superman. The AI controlled Batman was doing Batman things, such as periodically checking their surroundings and listening to nonexistent radio broadcasts. The AI for Superman was allowing him to 'sleep'. The Ai controlled characters never slept, they just gave the illusion of doing so, so they seem human. For comfort, Doomsday assumed. He was currently one of the millions of people who became trapped inside the game. The company created the software at the same time they made the game, but no one thought it was because the main creator had a hidden plan to _keep the goddamn players in the goddamn game_. The only way to get out was to 100% the game. That includes story mode, bonus missions, side quests, challenges, get all characters, and max them all out currently, he was the number 3 player, though that was because he instantly maxed out the abilities of every character the instant he got one. He had all bronze-type and silver-type characters, and they were all maxed out. He didn't have all the golds, but the ones he did were level 50, save for the recently gained (Godfall) who was currently level 42. He had completed the story, and a couple of challenges, but that was it. The number 1 player had every character maxed out in everything, but he didn't yet have all the characters, and some of the characters he had were only able to upgrade via booster packs, such as the ever so powerful Darkseid. Number one, or Hollywoodshono as he called himself, had Darkseid at level 50, Elite V. Doomsday's own gamer tag was Mr. Grimlock, but he preferred to go by the name of the character he uses at the time.

"Mr. Grimlock, someone's coming from the east." The AI Batman stated

" **I'm laying down and I have my eyes closed, Batman. I don't know where east is.** " Came the rough and growly reply of Doomsday.

"From where you are, the right." Doomsday slowly got up, allowing Batman and Superman to stop leaning on him. He turned to his right, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited. Batman stood behind his right, Superman floating up a couple inches on his left. Over the hill they were facing, a bronze-type trio emerged. Lead by a (Normal) Sinestro, with (Normal) Cyborg and (Normal) Lex Luthor behind him. The trio walked up to Doomsday, Batman and Superman having calmed down and sat down in another area of the plain.

"Hey! Boneface!" Sinestro yelled at him. Doomsday raised an eyebrow

" **Boneface? That's the best insult you could come up with?** " the behemoth asked

"I heard that you're number 3 in the world! How about I show you that you aren't?!" Sinestro yelled, ignoring Doomsday's comment. Doomsday sighed, being encountered like this too many times.

" **I'm not number 3 because of my strength…its because I have a lot of maxed out characters…** " ignoring Doomsday again, Sinestro yelled as he formed a yellow axe for his heavy combo and striking Doomsday, a health bar popping up above both of their heads. Sinestro's eyes widened when his opponents health bar didn't move, only for the Yellow Lantern to watch as his opponent calmly uncrossed his arms, brought his left hand forward, and flicked Sinestro in the head. Doomsday's health bar flashed, the insignificant damage taken immediately disappearing as Sinestro disappeared in pixels, yellow text stating 'KNOCKOUT' flashing before Cyborg stepped forward. The massively outclassed man not even gaining the chance to attack as Doomsday flicked him too. Cyborg disappeared and Luthor blocked, only for the third and final flick to still do several times more damage than he had health. Sinestro and Cyborg reappeared as the battle ended. Doomsday collected his winnings and looked at the trio.

" **35K and 65K.** " Doomsday stated, catching the trio off guard. " **Those are my damage stats and health stats respectively. The (Normal) Batman I currently have on my team gives me 25% extra damage to all attacks, not including the evolved {Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar} and evolved {Mark of the Tiger} gear I have equipped, giving me a total of 165% extra damage to basic attacks. The evolved {Batmobile} I have also gives me 25% increased max health, and my passive gives me 50% of my total health back per knockout. Defeating me with three level 13 bronze characters is an impossible feat. Whoever could, must have gotten past the anti-hack wall and amped their stats. The hack wall is also impossible to breach, for one would have to impossibly take down every boss in the game in one battle with only their three equipped characters.** "

"So?" Sinestro scoffed.

" **That's in the very least 15 bosses at once, each having their passive activated and their strength varying from 1K damage 1K health to 70K damage and 250K health.** " Doomsday explained. Sinestro sat in stunned silence before Doomsday turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

" **Somewhere.** " The behemoth casually answered before he waved over Superman and Batman. Both got up and silently followed the powerful titan. Doomsday later found himself in one of the games' bars for when one doesn't want to do missions. He calmly swiped down, a personal menu appearing. He tapped the 'Edit Team' button and swiped around. Seconds later, Superman disappeared in pixels and was replaced with (Regime) Black Adam. The lightning wielder was rather chill, and was a good just-in-case for a battle. His passive was extremely useful, even if it only had three hits before disappearing. He and his two current teammates walked to a random table and sat down, the game's seats made so they would change for the character. There _were_ several characters that were larger than humans, like Doomsday, Bane, and Darkseid for example.

Doomsday leaned back in his seat, perfectly comfortable with his seating. Then a bar fight had to ruin his moment of serenity. A silver-type (Normal) Deathstroke flew onto the table, the weight of his armor causing the table to splinter. A bronze-type (Normal) The Flash and a silver-type (Normal) Harley Quinn rushed over to him. Doomsday looked in the direction of the throw, seeing a drunk and angry silver-type (Normal) Wonder Woman. A gold-type (Insurgency) The Joker and a silver-type (Insurgency) Lex Luthor stood behind her. Seeing Deathstroke angrily get up, grabbing the hilt of his sword, Doomsday acted.

" **Batman, deal with Deathstroke. Black Adam, hold back his teammates. I'll deal with Wonder Woman and her team.** " Doomsday commanded as Batman tackled Deathstroke and Black Adam held both teammates to the wall by the neck. Doomsday got up and stomped over to the trio.

" **Wonder Woman, calm down now. Or I will have to subdue you.** " She drunkenly drew her sword and swung at him, and he grabbed her blade with his bare hand and backhanded her with his other one. She flew into the wall and fell down, weakly trying to get up as white text appeared above her head: '7,325'. Two sets of eyes that were watching the brawl instantly focused on the text that quickly faded away. Doomsday tossed the blade that was still in his hand behind him, the bartender catching it. The behemoth then stepped forward, bringing his arms across his chest before swinging them out, backhanding both The Joker and Lex Luthor simultaneously. Joker was instantly knocked out, but his passive of dealing massive damage when he died was instantly negated by Doomsdays healing passive. Doomsday grabbed Wonder Woman, his hand engulfing her entire torso, and chucked her at Luthor, both knocking out simultaneously. Doomsday turned to find the same result on the other team, Batman and Black Adam patiently waiting for his orders. He waved for them to follow him and they sat at another table.

Three glasses and a large bottle were placed on the table. Doomsday looked up to see six people in front of him. (New 52) Nightwing, (Insurgency) Batman, (Prison) Superman, (Mortal Kombat) Scorpion, (Elseworld) Flash, and (Beyond) Batman stood in front of him, with Scorpion and Nightwing leading the group.

"Hello. I am Andrew. This is Sebastian." Nightwing said, motioning to Scorpion.

" **Why are you introducing yourselves to me?** " Doomsday immediately asked

" _Because we want you to join our team._ " Scorpion's dual tone voice stated.

 **CLIFFHANGER JUMPSCARE!*poofs in front of the now paused screen.***

 **For those that don't play the app version, you suck. The app is so much better than the console. For those that get the Sword Art Online reference, you are just plain awesome**


	2. Chapter 2

Doomsday swung at a gold-type (Beyond) Batman, immediately bringing the AI controlled character to less than ten percent health. He swung again, knocking out the character and winning the battle. He accepted his winnings and glanced at (Godfall) Superman's stats, who just leveled up. The character was finally level 50. He nodded in acceptance at seeing the ok stats. Then, a popup appeared in front of his face.

"What's that?" Andrew asked, coming over. He just finished a battle and Doomsday saw Sebasian beating the ever living hell out of some poor bronze-class character. Doomsday looked back at the popup.

" **Season pass rewards unlocked.** "

" _You actually got the season pass?_ " Sebastian asked. " _They suck._ " Doomsday read the full message.

" **From what I'm reading, it was just a ploy so not many would have it.** "

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked

"' **The full Season Pass unlocks all bronze-class characters in the shop, and will also randomly have season pass-player-only unlockable characters and gears, all much more powerful than the selection all non-season pass players have.'** " Doomsdays eyes widened. " **'Players who have the season pass will, for example, gain season pass player only challenges, more powerful gears, and game modes! Game modes include Army of One and Ultimate Warrior!'** " Doomsday closed the popup and stared at the two, who stared back. Andrew, after a moment, cussed loudly.

"I should've gotten that!" he screamed. Doomsday swiped his hand, the menu appearing. Doomsday tapped one of the new icons on his menu.

"' **Army of One: Can you survive? You must choose one character and fight, gaining great reward for every victory. Every tenth victory will give increased winnings! Ultimate Warrior: Choose one character and fight! Every battle you win, will allow you to add the ability of one of the characters in your collection to your character for the entirety of the mode, ending only when your character is KNOCKED OUT.'** " Doomsday once again looked at his two teammates. Andrew cussed again and left to release his anger out on a poor victim. Doomsday noticed something else in his menu. He tapped it

" **Hey! A Season Pass only challenge already appeared!** " Sebastian stood next to Doomsday as he checked out the character. A man wearing black military armor with weapons all over his form appeared to showcase the character. He wore a black hood with a metal skull mask covering his face. A white zero was imprinted on the left shoulder plate, breastplate, and right thigh. Both of their eyes widened looking at it.

" _This…Zero, is OP…_ " Sebastian breathed out

" **Basic stats at 1,900 HP and 2,500 ATK without any support or augment cards...Look at his ability! Monster: All specials become unblockable when 200%, crit chance increases as combo increases, and knockdown blow has random effects, just like (Normal) Martian Manhunter!** "

" _Only so much better…Random effects cycle between 10 second unblockable attacks, 50% basic attack damage increase for 10 seconds, +150% crit damage increase for 10 seconds, 25% speed increase for 10 seconds, and stun for 5 seconds. Holy Shit…_ "

" **Challenge available for 24 hours! Season Pass players start challenges with 300 credits! I have to get this.** " Doomsday said before disappearing in pixels to complete the challenge. Three hours later, he reappeared.

" _So, how is he?_ "

" **Wait a moment, and you'll see.** " Doomsday announced before going to his character selection screen. A minute later, Zero replaced Doomsday.

" _Nice. What are his stats?_ "

"Amazing. He is level 1, and I spent money to max elite him. He has 40K health and 15K damage! No support!" Sebastian stared blankly at the man in front of him. "His specials are: Brutal Assault for his 1st, One Man Army for his 2nd, and Grimmer for his Super. His gear is insanely OP too! His personal gear, Raito with no fusing: Heal self 5% on special 1, 10% chance to have 1 bar of starting power, (Zero) Electric Effects on opponent for every special. Electric Effects are random: power drain, stun, 3 second special disable, and 3 second passive disable. I'm going to Star Labs so I can put everything I have on him. I only have XP cards because I put all my damage on Doomsday." Zero managed to get to level 20 with all the XP cards. Zero and Sebastian once again gawked at Zero's stats. At level 20, max elite and no support or stat cards, Zero had 60K health and 35K damage and maxed out all of his specials. Zero waved Sebastian over as he started a battle.

"Let's see this ability in action. Watch my crit chance." Zero said. The battle started and Zero had 1 bar of power. Zero hit the opponent with his light combo, a total of 4 hits.

" _Zero! His crit chance goes up 5% for every hit! You're at 20% right now!_ " Zero immediately released an onslaught of pain, bringing his crit chance at 100%.

"Brutal Assault!" Zero yelled, slashing inwardly at his opponent with his knives. It 200% and broke the opponents block. The opponent immediately started bleeding, but Zero's attack wasn't done. The animation caused Zero to grab dual pistols at his sides and shoot once at the opponent from each gun simultaneously.

"One Man Army!" Zero yelled, this time an arm swinging in to slam into the opponent's stomach. He once again 200% the attack, this time punching the opponent into the air, slamming him down with his other fist, kicking the unlucky person back into the air, punching him away, and ending by pulling out a shotgun and shooting the opponent midair four times.

"This is awesome!" Zero screamed while he gained the energy for his super. "Ready?"

" _Yep!_ "

"Alright! Grimmer!" the animation caused Zero to yell, like the beginning of every super, with a white aura emanating from him. He slammed a left hook into the opponents face, causing them to stumble, only for him to grab their head and slam them face first into the ground. He then kicked the opponent in the face, throwing him in the air. Zero unclipped a grenade from his belt and tossed it into the back of his opponent, who flew forward and fell stomach first onto Zero's awaiting knife. Zero pulled out a shotgun and shot the opponent point blank in the face, sending them flying. Zero did a combat roll under the opponent, landing on a knee with his sniped pointed at the opponent. He shot three times before standing up and placing the gun on his back before pulling out two rifles and unloading a clip into the falling opponent. Zero turned around and slowly walked away, a grenade sitting where he previously stood. The opponent landed and the grenade exploded, sending the opponent flying into Zero's waiting elbow, before Zero rocketed his other fist into the opponents face and sending them tumbling across the map, the animation ending and the battle being victorious. Zero and Sebastian gawked at what they saw, before both started slowly clapping in amazement.

"No question. Zero is OP." Zero concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero was in one of the happiest moods he had ever been in. It has been several weeks since the Season Pass Rewards unlocked and he has gotten two Pass character challenges per week. He had gotten a dozen powerful characters, all insanely powerful and strategically awesome. There was the two other versions of Zero, (Monster/Hero) and (Omega Fairy). (Monster/Hero) had 1,600 starting damage and 1,300 health. His Unbreakable Armor ability was more than useful, for he took no damage from basic attacks if he blocked. (Omega Fairy) Zero was just as amazing. With 1,200 health and 950 damage, he had average stats, but his Primordial Reaper Slayer Magic ability was a great damage dealing ability. For each of his specials and super, there will be an after effect: BURNING for his 1st, POISON for his 2nd, and BLEEDING for his super.

Then there was the great Omega, who had three total versions, (Normal), (Blackest Night), and (Omega Fairy). (Normal) Omega was the best online, with 1,400 starting health and damage, and the unfairly powerful Creating Your Own Advantage ability cancelled all enemy passive abilities while he was tagged in. (Blackest Night) was the first of its kind in Injustice, with 1,540 health and 1,500 damage and the crucial Controller of the Ring ability, which resurrected a teammate to full health once per battle. He was overpowered in Survival.

Then there was the brutal Reaper, who also had three versions, like Zero and Omega. He had (Normal), (Blackest Night), and (Omega Fairy) versions. (Normal) was seemingly built for dominating a battle, with 700 health and 1,700 damage, his Necromancer ability was twice as dangerous. For every knockout blow the character dealt, all specials and super will gain a 25% increase in damage for the rest of the battle. (Blackest Night) took one from the Red Son characters. 1,400 health, 1,500 damage, and his Killer of Nekron ability giving all Blackest Night characters on his team 25% increased health, damage, and power generation. (Omega Fairy) Reaper was a perfect combination with (Blackest Night) Omega, with 850 damage, 1,600 health, and the Resurrected ability allowing him to revive once per match with max health and full power. In Survival, a team of (Blackest Night) Omega, (Omega Fairy) Reaper, and (Blackest Night) Reaper once brought him to battle 57. It was an amazing feeling getting over 100,000 credits, dozens of shards, dozens of gears, and enough augments for a grand total of +7,859 health and +4,369 damage.

Other character he got were the two versions of Flame, (Normal) and (Ultima). (Normal) had 800 health, 1,600 damage, and Dragon Fire, which caused all of her basic attacks to deal BURNING for five seconds. (Ultima) had 1,100 health and 1,000 damage, with Draconic Skin making her immune to all BURNING and BLEEDING. Armory was an amazing tank character, with 1,600 health and 800 damage. His Advanced Nuclear Fusion Power Core ability allowed him to generate power 250% faster. He could get a full bar of power in one heavy combo, and enough power to use his super in three. Arsenal was more powerful than Zero originally expected. With 900 health and 1,250 damage, he had high stats, but his ability, one would overlook. Unlimited Magical Supply was a bit of a different ability: achieving 200% on his Sword Show ability would allow him to not use power on the next special.

The final, and easily the most powerful of all the Pass characters, was Shifter. The character had extremely low stats, on par with Containment Doomsday with 800 health and 750 damage, but his ability was easily the most powerful in the game. Shapeshifter: All of Shifters special attacks and Supermove mimic that of his current opponent, including the damage they deal. To upgrade his specials, instead of increasing the damage they deal, you increase the percent of the damage of the opponents special it copies. It starts off at 1/10 of the damage, then maxes out at 10/10 of the opponents special it copies. It is perfect for catching the opponents off guard. Zero once surprised a maxed out (Arkham Knight) Batman by tapping in a level 20 no elite Shifter and getting off a 116K supermove, instantly killing the 94K health Batman

Then he found Zero, Omega, and Reaper all had amazing gear. Zero had the Grimmer Suit, a defensive gear that starts off giving the user a 40% max health increase, Heal 10% per every knockout blow, and for Zero, he gains 50% extra crit damage, bringing his current maxed out 250% crit damage, or 150% extra damage per crit, up to 300% crit damage, or 200% extra damage per crit. The maxed out gear was the Customized Grimmer Suit, which gave the user a 60% max health increase, Heal self 30% per knockout blow, +25% basic damage against Nightwing, +50% basic damage against Regime Nightwing, and Zero himself gains 70% crit damage, allowing a grand total of 320% crit damage, and 220% extra damage per crit.

Omega had Raito, a support type gear that heals the user 5% on special one, gives the user a 10% chance to have one bar of starting power, and gives Omega electric effects for all specials and supermove. Electric effects are random: between 10% power drain, .5 second stun, .5 second passive disable, and .5 second special disable. The maxed out gear is Raitoningu, which heals self 25% in special one, gives the user one bar is starting power, and for Omega's electric effects; full team power drain, 5 second stun, 5 second passive disable, and 5 second special disable. The gained ability for evolving is that the opponents team will take 50% damage from the users super.

Finally, Reaper had Thanatos, an insane damage gear that starts off with a 70% basic damage increase, 25% crit chance, and for Reaper, the bleeding effect from his first takes 40% of the damage as the attack itself. Zero experimented with that and it means that if Reaper's first does 1K damage, then the bleeding will take away 400 of the opponents health unless they tag out. At the moment, Reaper's first does 21K. Maxed out, it becomes Thanatos Afxisi, which he cannot pronounce, and has 90% increased basic damage, 45% crit chance, and for Reaper, the bleeding does 60% of the attack. The evolved gain is the knockdown blow deals life drain.

Zero smiled under his mask as he went online, immediately changing into (Normal) Omega. His online team was (Normal) Omega as his lead with 90K health and 45K damage, (Monster/Hero) Zero as the medium with 70K health and 50K damage, and (Normal) Reaper as his main attacker with 60K health and 65K damage. He quickly selected Ultimate Battle since he was in first place and wanted to stay there. He had an elite 3 (Cassandra Cain) Batgirl and he desperately wanted to max the character out. He didn't even look at the first opponent, tapping FIGHT and getting ready for the surprised face of his opponent when they saw their passives were gone. He smiled at seeing their face and dashed forward with dual swords out, which were summoned for the characters heavy attacks. He barreled through the first six matched but paused before tapping FIGHT on the final one. He double checked the team and his eyes weren't being deceived. His opponent had a (Normal) Doomsday as his lead, (Blackest Night) Omega as his medium, and (Blackest Night) Reaper as his attacker. He smiled

"Finally. A challenge." He whispered before eagerly tapping the FIGHT button. The area around him morphed into a street. He looked up to find a very surprised Doomsday.

" **You-You got the Season Pass too?!** "

"Yup. Ready?" his opponent smiled with glee.

" **Call me Marshmallow.** " A twinkle of happiness appeared in Omega's eye.

"Mr. Grimlock." He spoke before the two dashed at each other.

"Lightning Grenade!" he brought back his right arm, a ball of lightning forming before he threw it forward and sending it at Doomsday, who failed to block and caused his entire team to lose 20K health. The Electric effects kicked in and PASSIVE DISABLE appeared in blue above Doomsday.

"Earth Shaker!" Doomsday yelled, bringing his arm up. Omega blocked, only taking 15K damage. He dashed at Doomsday, slashing relentlessly. Doomsday roared in pain before swinging at Omega, who blocked and continued his onslaught. He smirked at seeing Doomsday block before swinging one last time, back flipping as Zero shot in with a fist ready. Doomsday was caught off guard and was obliterated by the onslaught. Doomsday was knocked out, and as (Blackest Night) Omega stepped up, Zero looked up, red eyes glowing demonically behind the tinted lens of his mask.

"100% crit chance." He spoke aloud. Omega's eyes widened and he tried to hit Zero and reset his crit chance before he could get off an attack, but one word revealed he was screwed.

"Grimmer." And so, Omega was obliterated by a supermove that crit for 480K. Reaper charged in with his scythe raised, only for Zero to bring his hands to the side in a 'come at me' motion and for another black scythe to swing forward and block (Blackest Night) Reaper's path. Reaper looked to find a sinisterly smirking (Normal) Reaper facing him. Reaper then slashed, hitting (Blackest Night) with one slash that said 17,853 in a deep red and took a massive chunk out of (Blackest Night)'s health bar.

"Scythe Slash" Reaper spoke and his opponent wasn't able to block, hit with a devastating 27K slash, bringing him to half health before the bleeding kicked in.

"Don't bother. The hit deals a total of 27,462 damage. Because of my gear, the bleeding will take out 16,477 of your health. That's a total of 61,792 damage including my first hit, 81,792 including the damage from (Normal) Omega's Lightning Grenade. If my memory serves right, (Blackest Night) Reaper only has 70K health."

"I still have (Blackest Night) Omega's resurrection."

"Not anymore." Omega spoke, stepping up as Reaper walked back. "Passive disable, remember? You're going to drop down to one health, then I'm gonna flick you on the forehead and win. Thanks for the challenge, though."


End file.
